


Don't leave me hanging

by SuperGayProductions



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, M/M, Shibari, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperGayProductions/pseuds/SuperGayProductions
Summary: Some Ferdibert quality playtime~
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Don't leave me hanging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bucketmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketmouse/gifts).



**Don't leave me hanging**  
  



End file.
